The invention relates to a stand for bar-shaped or plate-shaped objects such as skis, snowboards or the like.
Several stands are already known in the art wherein in most embodiments the objects to be received, for example, skis, snowboards or the like, are clamped in wallholders between two interacting, optionally eccentrically supported securing jaws (for example, EP-A-0381224 or EP-B-0191891). Several embodiments of stands are also known in which the receiving openings for insertion or placement of such objects are provided wherein these receiving openings must essentially be matched to the objects to be inserted. For example, a ski or a pair of skis can be inserted into each receiving opening. In order for the edge areas of the objects to be inserted not to be damaged, these receiving openings are often provided with a rubber or plastic lining. However, into these receiving openings, only skis of a similar size or, as mentioned, snowboards of a similar size or other objects with approximately identical size can be placed since the size of the receiving opening is predetermined.
Moreover, several holders for skis and optionally also additionally for ski poles are known (for example, DE-A-3616718, U.S. Pat. No. 4190182 or EP-A-0406179) in order to be able to better hand-carry a pair of skis. In this connection, a ski is clamped between two elastically bendable jaws which are connected by a transverse stay to form a kind of U-shaped profile. The possibility of a safe securing of rod-shaped or plate-shaped objects, such as skis, snowboards or the like, in a stand for receiving several objects is not possible in such a manner. Such a configuration of the prior art known in the context of individual holders for carrying skis is not suitable for an automatic adaptation to different thicknesses and widths of objects in a stand.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stand of the aforementioned kind in which objects of different thickness dimensions and width dimensions can be inserted and, despite this, can be secured safely.
This is achieved according to the invention by a plurality of approximately parallel extending strip-like, rod-like, or finger-like elastically bendable and/or springably movable or pivotable retaining elements which are elastically bent away by the insertion of the objects and/or are springably moved backward.
With these inventive measures it is possible to provide a relatively long receiving opening so that within a large area most different objects can be inserted or placed. The most diverse objects can be inserted independent of the width of the objects, viewed in the longitudinal direction of the receiving opening, without constructive changes on the stand and can be secured safely in their position. The position-secured holding action has become possible exactly because only those retaining elements which are present in the direct insertion area of an object at the receiving opening are elastically bent or springably moved or pivoted by the object. The retaining elements which remain in the rest position directly on both sides adjacent to the inserted object thus form a lateral stop. Each inserted or placed object is so to speak clamped by the springy retaining elements and the directly laterally adjacently positioned retaining elements provide a lateral limitation of each directly opened part of the entire receiving opening. Accordingly, no attention must be paid to where an object, for example, a ski, is inserted relative to the longitudinal extension of the receiving opening. In each insertion area, relative to the entire length of the receiving opening, the same conditions are present.
Moreover, it is suggested that the width of the retaining elements is substantially smaller than the width of the objects to be inserted. Accordingly, for each object to be inserted several retaining elements are pushed away elastically so that mostly several retaining elements are supported springably or elastically on the surface of the inserted object. When a plurality of retaining elements is provided, it is then ensured that the lateral stops in the form of the retaining elements that have not been pushed away are positioned relatively closely to the lateral borders of the inserted objects and thus further improve the position-secured holding action.
A constructively simple design of the stand is provided when the retaining elements are arc-like extending, strip-like or rod-like parts of spring steel or of a spring-elastic plastic material. The manufacture is then relatively easy to accomplish and, moreover, the action is optimal. By means of the arc-shaped design it is also ensured that the object to be inserted does not contact sharp edges or cutting edges. Moreover, pulling out of the object from the stand is also possible without hindrance and without damaging the possibly sensitive surface of the objects.
Moreover, it is suggested that the retaining elements are fastened on a longitudinal boundary of the receiving opening of the stand and project into the stand with arc-shaped extension and supported in a springy manner on the inner boundary of the stand facing away from the fastening side. This can be the simplest constructive solution because only on one side of the receiving opening such retaining elements must be mounted. The object to be inserted is then pressed by means of the springably pushed-away retaining elements against the oppositely positioned boundary of the receiving opening of the stand. However, also with such a simple embodiment only those retaining elements are pushed back elastically which are in the direct effective area of the object to be inserted.
A special embodiment variant suggests that the retaining elements are arranged successively at a spacing to one another and aligned parallel to one another. Especially in the case of correspondingly narrow retaining elements or in the case of relatively wide objects that are constantly being inserted, the number of required retaining elements can thus be reduced.
Especially for only a one-sided arrangement of the retaining elements, the spring travel and thus also the spring action of the individual retaining elements can be further enhanced and, moreover, the lateral stop area for the inserted objects can be enlarged when the retaining elements with their arc-shaped portions engage partially in slots of the inner boundary of the stand facing away from the fastening side.
One special embodiment variant suggests that two oppositely positioned rows of retaining elements are provided which intermesh in a comb-like way. A corresponding pressure is thus exerted onto the inserted objects from both sides and thus a correspondingly excellent holding action is realized. The lateral stops, depending on the width of the object to be inserted, are then formed by retaining elements of one or the other row. The retaining element which forms directly the lateral stop is furthermore supported by the successively arranged retaining elements engaging in a comb-like fashion.
In order to ensure a simple but still effective construction of the stand, it is proposed that the retaining elements at their ends are connected in the area of the receiving opening of the stand fixedly with the stand or are connected fixedly to the stand by means of a stay adjoining the retaining elements. This ensures the required excellent fastening of the retaining element, in particular, in the areas which are loaded most during insertion or placement of an object or also during pulling out of an object.
In order to obtain a sufficiently elastic spring action of the retaining elements, it is advantageous when the ends of the retaining elements that protrude into the stand from the fastening location in the area of the receiving opening project freely. This ensures that, despite a sufficient spring force, an easy insertion of the object into the stand can be performed because the counter force of the retaining element in the direction of its freely projecting end becomes smaller and smaller.
One embodiment suggests that the ends of several or all retaining elements projecting into the stand are connected fixedly with one another or by means of a continuous stay. With this measures a plurality of retaining elements can be easily manipulated which is beneficial in regard to a simple mounting but also in regard to service and repair work. Especially when the objects to be inserted are relatively long objects, which are to be received by a stand, i.e., in particular, for example, in the case of the skis or snowboards, an even better position securing action can be achieved when several retaining units, formed of two rows of retaining elements, respectively, intermeshing with one another in a comb-like fashion, are successively arranged in the insertion direction of the objects.
In this connection, it can also be provided that the successively arranged retaining elements are arranged staggered by the width of a retaining element. Accordingly, retaining elements correlated with one or the other side provide lateral supports for the inserted objects.
In this connection, the effect is especially advantageous when the freely projecting ends of the retaining elements of one retaining unit engage in a comb-like fashion the slots arranged between two respective retaining elements of the respective successive retaining unit. Accordingly, the retaining elements correlated with an upper retaining unit are guided at least with their free ends between two retaining elements of the retaining unit positioned underneath and can thus not deflect laterally.
In a special constructive design of the retaining elements it is also possible that both ends of the retaining elements are connected fixedly with the stand, respectively, or are connected by means of a stay adjoining the retaining elements to the stand. This results in a type of springy deformation of the retaining elements during insertion of an object into the stand, wherein for this construction also very special cross-sectional shapes and a special curvature of the retaining elements are advantageous.
One of these possibilities is seen in that the retaining elements are bent to a circular ring or are manufactured of tubular elements with cuts for forming the retaining elements. In such variants not only simple manufacturing possibilities result but also a simple exchangeability and thus a simple stock holding.
In the context of the invention, however, a different kind of embodiment is also possible which, in principle, allows also other constructive variants. For this purpose it is suggested that each individual one of the retaining elements is fastened moveably in a springy fashion at the lateral boundaries of the receiving opening of the stand. With these retaining elements the same effect is achieved with respect to the springy holding action of the objects to be inserted and with respect to the lateral support of the object by the first retaining elements not springably moved back.
The special stability of the retaining elements and thus also an optimal holding action of the objects to be inserted is achieved when the free ends of the freely projecting retaining elements engage in slots or grooves which are essentially adjusted to their width.
A further design suggests that the retaining elements are formed of partial sections connected in a parallelogram shape. In this way, the spring action and also the adjusting travel of the individual retaining elements can be adjusted to even greater objects to be inserted.
Moreover, an embodiment of the stand is possible in which on one side retaining elements with arc-shaped portions and on the other side straight retaining elements are provided which are supported springably or intermesh with one another in a comb-like fashion. In this way, one or more retaining elements are supported all-over on one side of the object to be inserted while on the opposite side only an area of the arc-shaped portion of the retaining element is supported.